Finding Her Place
by Herochick007
Summary: Rose goes to the court house to confront her father for the abuse she suffered. Instead she finds someone having a worse day than her. Marigold Thomas is a werewolf, her future uncertain. Together, maybe they can finally heal. Warning: Ron bashing, child abuse.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Disney Challenge: Being different is okay: Write about someone accepting themself.**

**Film Festival: 19 - (word) friend**

**Marvel Appreciation: 9- [Characteristic] Brave**

**Warning: Ron bashing, mentions child abuse. **

**Word Count: 952**

"It's going to be alright, okay. It's going to be okay. Nothing's changed," Rose Weasley told herself. Her mother had already gone ahead to the room. Today it as finally over. Today Ron would be sentenced to Azkaban. Rose couldn't believe it was finally ending.

When she'd first told her mother about the abuse, what her father was doing to her, Hermione hadn't wanted to believe it. There was too much evidence. Things had turned from bad to worse when Ron had fought tooth and nail to get custody of Rose. She remembered the screaming matches. She remembered hiding in the closet, tears streaming down her face. She remember her new brother, Scorpius making her a chicken sandwich.

Today it was over. She hung around the door. Part of her wanted to go inside. Part of her wanted the answers she knew didn't exist. Why? The word echoed in her thoughts. Why had he done it? Why had he hurt her like that?

Parents were supposed to love their children, not make them into... what he'd done to her was unforgivable. He should know that. She clenched her hands into fists. She was thirteen now. Six years, six years since the whole sordid affair came to light. Yes, she should go tell him that she would never forgive him.

She had just about reached the door when she heard it. Sobbing, loud sobbing. She looked around for the sound. There, a few feet down, sitting on a bench, face in hands, a halo of golden curls covering their head, was a person about her age. Rose walked over, sat down, and waited a moment.

"Hey, I couldn't help but overhear, but I think, it looks like maybe you're having a worse day than me?" she asked. The person lifted their head and looked at Rose.

"You could say that, depends on why you're here. Are you here to see if you qualify as a witch? To see if the fact you're a werewolf disqualifies you from everything?" she asked.

"No, I'm here because my father is going to prison and I wanted him to know I don't forgive him. You're a werewolf?'

"Yes, I had my first transformation last full moon. Apparently I'm a late bloomer. Everyone is going hate me now!" the girl sobbed. Rose reached out and held her hand. It was a contrast, Rose's pale skin and the girl's darker skin.

"I don't hate you. I don't even know you, yet. I'm Rose."

"Marigold, kind of a stupid name. Mum named me 'cause when I was born I had a head of golden curls. Still do, but yeah."

"No worse than being named Rose. I have to hear that stupid Shakespeare quote like a million times," Rose snorted. Marigold laughed.

"So you're not afraid of me because I'm a werewolf?"

"No. It's not something you chose to be. Besides, not all werewolves are bad. My mum knew one who used to be a teacher."

"Hey! My mum said the same thing! Someone named Professor Lupin."

"That was his name, yes. I think our parents might have gone to Hogwarts together. What's you're surname?"

"Thomas, yours?"

"Weasley."

Marigold burst out laughing.

"My mum dated a Weasley once, he was a real git according to her."

"My father is a real git," Rose muttered.

The door to the courtroom opened and people poured out. Rose could see her mum and her step-father.

"Rose, are you alright? I thought you were going to see the end of this."

"I was, but Marigold needed someone more than I needed to tell him exactly what I think of him. By the way, this is Marigold. She's my new friend, she's a werewolf, and I think, I like her," Rose stated. Marigold squeezed Rose's hand. Rose gave her a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Marigold," Hermione said.

"Thank you, Mrs..."

"Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy."

Marigold blinked and looked at Rose.

"I thought..."

"He's my step-father. My surname is going to be changed as soon as the paperwork is signed," Rose explained. "I don't like saying things before they happen."

"Oh, oh, here come my parents!" Marigold said, rising quickly from the bench. Rose watched a man and woman walk over to Marigold. The man's skin was darker than Marigold's, but she looked a lot like him. Her mum had long blond hair and was smiling.

"What did they say? Am I still a witch? I mean... are they going to expel me?"

"Yes, you have all the rights of a witch, no one is going to expel you from school. However, you will be under observation during the full moon. Who is this?"

"This is Rose. She's my friend. She likes me and I like her!" Marigold announced.

"Lavender," Hermione said, looking at Marigold's mum. "Dean."

"Hermione, Draco. I didn't expect to see anyone we knew here," Dean said.

"We had some business to attend. It's over now," Draco stated. "It looks like our daughters have become friends."

"So it seems," Lavender agreed, watching the girls. Rose and Marigold were holding hands again. Together, they shared a look as if daring anyone to separate them.

"How about we all go out to lunch? We could all catch up and the girls could spend some time together?" Hermione suggested, willing to put her dislike of Lavender behind her for Rose's sake.

"That sounds lovely," Dean agreed. Marigold and Rose smiled at each other. As the adults walked, the girls trailed behind talking.

"We should get one milkshake!"

"And two straws," Rose agreed. The pair giggled, walking out of the courthouse hand in hand, the unpleasantness of the day lessened greatly by having met one another.


End file.
